Ziva's Web
by BreckinxM
Summary: When Ziva gets bored she goes to visit Abby in her lab. Just a little ZivaxAbby drabble.


She leaned back in her chair and covered her mouth as she yawned, hearing Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee discussing some movie they both knew. Gibbs was out and the Mossad Officer didn't really find anything interesting in discussing movies. She got up and walked over to the elevator, deciding to go pay her goth friend a visit.

"NASTY LITTLE PERV!" Yelled out the girl twirling around her computer, she was really getting into the song. She had no work and had many, many Caf-Pows so she was hyped up. She didn't even realize the elevator bell gave it's faint ding and the doors open. Ziva David, the officer with long curly hair, watched Abby Scuito dance around, eyes shut, and sing loudly. It was interesting and let Ziva see her friends outfit better.

A plaid skirt- red and black with chains hanging down, a black shirt with a white lab coat over it, and black boots. She could see a collar around Abby's neck that she herself had bought the other woman. "It looks good!" She yelled over the music and Abby heard that loud and clear, squeaking and moving to lower the music volume. "What does?" She asked, her eyes wide at how the officer easily snuck up. "The collar I bought you. It looks good. But your dancing seems to have messed it up." Ziva said and leaned forward, rotating the collar back to the front.

Abby decided to study her mysterious friend up close, loving her beautiful skin tone and her rich eyes. She watched as those eyes slid up, from the collar over Abby's neck, lips, nose, and then to look at her eyes. "Is everything alright, Abigail?" She asked softly and throatily, it was very attracting and Abby related Ziva to a spider pulling her prey, Abby, closer and closer. Making a web like the tattoo on her own pale neck. Abby pulled back and turned to her computer with a laugh "Everything's just swell, jamming out to my music." she said.

It was amusing to say the least, she'd seen Abby staring at her and she moved around the desk, looking through the technological toys of her friend at her. "It's been pretty quite upstairs. Not a peek." Ziva said and mangled the English again. "Peep, Ziva, the phrase is not a peep." She corrected with a small laugh and a fond smile. Ziva's personal English was so cute.

The officer nodded and then moved back around the desk, pressing the monitor off, knowing it wouldn't affect anything she was working on, before taking Abby's hand and leading her to the fridge. She took out a cupcake that she'd stashed in the fridge for the sweet goth for lunch. "I see you didn't find my treat for you. I made it. I actually made a batch of them." She said and let Abby open it up, finding a gorgeous gothic script A with spider webs around it and it being black and red.

"Oh Z! It's so amazing! How did you make this?" She asked but the other woman just wore a small cryptic smile and shook her head. "I won't tell. I made a bunch. I have different letters incase anyone else wanted one. I'm going to make them all different too. Fit everyone's personality." She said and Abby set down the cupcake, moving to hug her friend. "You're the best!" She breathed and Ziva slid her arms around the pale woman's thin waist, pressing them close.

Abby's eyes got a little wide as the hug was made closer still before they where flush against each other and she could feel Ziva's shoulders relax amazingly, like she was being hugged by someone she cared so for. "I am not the best. I felt you deserved to be given something nice. We use and abuse you at times." She purred softly and then pulled back, but just to look at Abby. Abby's green eyes seemed neon and her red lips seemed so very, very bright... and tempting. Ziva licked her own gently and scanned her face.

Ziva's full lips where pink and also looked tempting, Abby felt beyond trapped in her web and she moved to kiss her. Ziva's eyes fluttered shut and she returned the kiss, unable to not let Abby Sciuto have what she desired. It was very soft, softer then Ziva usually was used to. But Abby pressed her back against the desk and deepened the kiss.

Ziva's trained and quick fingers pulled Abby's hair free from their pigtail state and ran through how soft and inviting the black locks felt, needing to be treated sweetly by someone else. Ziva felt Abby's hands sliding under the white vest she wore but not under the tank top that was under that. It was beyond thrilling! Ziva had not been handled so nicely in a long time and it was amazing.

Abby pulled back from the kiss and smiled before pulling Ziva's hair free from the ponytail before using both hands and framing her face with the delicate curls."God, you're freaking gorgeous." The goth murmured sweetly and Ziva wore a full and genuine smile. "I feel the same toward the woman in front of me." She said and leaned forward to kiss her again but the elevator sounded.

Ziva moved very quickly, pulling away from Abby and turning the monitor on again, pretending to be inspecting it. Abby turned toward the person stepping out of the elevator and smiled at Tony who wore a smirk. "Damn, thought today was going to be the day I'd find you two making out." He admitted before turning back around and leaving.

"Well... He was just a few minutes too early in leaving." Abby growled and moved to kiss Ziva deeply again, loving how yummy it was. If only Tony had been willing to wait. But, for now, Abby was content being caught up in Ziva's web.


End file.
